


Sing For Your Supper

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2014 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drawing, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fanart, Power Imbalance, Sexual Slavery, Summer Pornathon 2014, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An underground mine full of gorgeous, half-naked knights makes Morgana a bad girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing For Your Supper

**Author's Note:**

> For Round 5 of pornathon, 'Snatch' challenge. Based on this quote from s04e12:  
>  _Oh, Gwaine, so handsome, so selfless. Of course you shall have some supper . . . as long as you're prepared to sing for it._

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/52076.html) | [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/Sing-For-Your-Supper-484297775)**


End file.
